Skin cancer is the most common cancer diagnosed in the United States and the incidence of skin cancer continues to rise. Epidemiological studies have documented that extensive sun exposure increases the risk of developing non-melanoma skin cancer. Photoprotection is the primary preventative health strategy. Sunscreens are one of the most important forms of photoprotection.
In general, the active ingredients in commercial sunscreens are mostly aromatic hydrocarbons which absorb the light from ultraviolet radiation (UV) and degrade or generate very reactive intermediates via free radicals. Such break down products which can be potentially harmful to the skin (Free Radical Biology & Medicine 2006, 41, 1205-12). Several recent reports have suggested that current sunscreens may increase cancer risk (Int J. Environ. Res. Public Health 2007, 4(2), 126-31; FEBS Letters 1993, 324, 309-13).
Currently there is a need for additional agents or compostions that are useful as sunscreens. There is also a need for agents or compositions comprising said agents that act through unique mechanisms of action or that are effective at lower concentrations or that produce non-toxic photoproducts or less toxic photoproducts or lower concentrations of photoproducts. There is also a need for agents or compositions comprising said agents that prevent or repair DNA damage in the skin or that prevent or repair photo-damage to the skin.